Nurse and Patient
by Kaku-chan
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are now ANBU and just came back from a long hard mission. "Sasuke-kun! Take the medicine NOW!" Sakura yelled. "Heyooooooooooo..." Naruto mumbled. "Hell no." Sasuke said. "I can't beleive I got this on tape." Kakashi chuckled.SasuSaku


Sakura glared at the Uchiha Sasuke. "Uchiha.." She growled. Sasuke smirked, playing with a lock of her hair, both stared at each others eyes. "Come on Sakura....you don't wanna give me that." Sasuke whispered. Sakura smiled, it turned into a frown. She flicked the end of her sringe. "Oh...but I do Sasu-kun..." She whispered. It had a potion inside, it basically made you high. Sasuke...is very unique..he hates getting high, and getting stupid around his friends. Sasuke frowned, he started to growl. "Just because your a doctor doesn't mean you can give me that." he said.

Sakura sighed, "Just because your an Uchiha doesn't mean you can order people around like you do." She said. "OOOOOOOOOOOoooooahuh......Burhnagh..." Sakura and Sasuke looked at the blonde head, on his hospital bed, he had slight drool coming at the side of his mouth. Sakura smiled, "Why can't you be like Naruto..." She sighed. Sasuke clutched the hand that held the sringe. "I hcan take the surgery without it." Sakura looked at him "Seriously....you want me to look at your insides while your awake? Let alone poke it." She said. Sasuke glared at her. "You are not to poke at my insides when I am awake." "Then take the medicine!"

Sakura pouted. Sasuke mimicked. "Please?" She said. Sasuke shook his head. Sakura pouted again. She huffed, "Your so childish!" She yelled, stomping her foot on the ground. Sasuke irked an eyebrow. He was geting annoyed. "UCHIHA!" Sasuke yelled. "YOU ARE NOT MAKING TAKE THE CRACK!" Sasuke yelled. "ITS NOT CRACK UCHIHA!" Sakura yelled.

"YES IT IS LOOK AT NARU-mmmph!" Sasuke got interrupted when he felt plump lips smash onto his own. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hair tilting his head, upwards. Sakura bit his lip down. Sasuke groaned, he loved it when she did that. "Sak--mmmmmmmm..." Sasuke said. They heard Naruto giggle, Sakura closed the curtains, then they heard an 'awwwwwwwasgggsh..' Sakura held his hair tighter. "Sasuke..." She whispered, "I'm sorry.." She whispered, against his ear licking it.

She injected the sringe right into his shoulder. "Ack! Sakura!" Sasuke yelled. Sasuke and Sakura once again stared at Sakura. His eyes softened, he suddenly hugged her. "I loveeeee eyou Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan." He said, rubbing his head on her belly. Sakura groaned. "Sasuke..." "Mhm? Yes my princessssssssssssssuh?" Sasuke said, swaying his head. Sakura sighed, "Okay...let's bring you to the surgery ward." She said. Sasuke stopped making noises. Sakura got both of his cheeks to see that he was pouting.

"Please don't take me there Princess Sakura-chaaaan." he said. Sakura almost squealed. Sakura sighed, "I have to...Sasuke has boo-boos." She said. "Where?" Sasuke asked. "Here?" He said, pointing to the wound. "YES! Don't touch it!" Sakura said, she grabbed his hand. Sasuke whined, stomping his foot to the ground. "I don't wanna!" He yelled. Sakura smiled, "Princess will give you tomatoes!" She said. Sasuke stomped stomping, "Really?" Sakura nodded. "Yes!" Sasuke whispered. Sakura dragged him to the door.

"Bye Naruto!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto came wobbling in veiw. "Bye Sasuke!" He yelled. Sasuke smiled, "I love you!" He yelled. "Bye I'll miss you too Sasuke!"

Sakura giggled, she closed the door.

Kakashi came into veiw, from outside the window. "Nice...I got it on tape.." He said. Naruto suddenly turned around, he grinned. "Bye Kakashi-sensei! I love you!" Naruto yelled, pushing him out of the window, "Say hi to Mr. Pretty Neji-chan for me! Oh! And ask him if I can brush his hair tonight okay?" Naruto yelled, ripping a page out of the barrowed Icha Icha paradise book he got from Kakashi and blowing it on his nose.

"NARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUTOOOOO!!" Kakashi yelled

_**I got this from the top of my head. **_

_**It's pretty CRACKISH if you now what I mean.**_

_**Hmmm.**_

_**REVEIW PLZ!!!!! **_

_**NO FLAMES!!!!!!!**_


End file.
